Question: A white tie costs $$55$, and a black pair of suspenders costs $$5$. The white tie costs how many times as much as the black pair of suspenders costs?
The cost of the white tie is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of suspenders, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $5$ $$55 \div $5 = 11$ The white tie costs $11$ times as much as the black pair of suspenders costs.